


The voice of my heart, lately sounds like you.

by Hope7579



Category: Mo Dao Zhu Shi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope7579/pseuds/Hope7579
Summary: Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian keep meeting each other at different times in their lives and each time they meet it elicits new feelings in them. Their meetings are under extreme conditions of crisis. They meet only to depart and they depart only to meet again, until one day they decide they will never let the other go.





	1. Run towards the sound of my voice!

"Ah, I'll kill you"

"Not if I kill you first"

"Damn you, Wei WuXian this is not even your fight. Why are you being so aggressive?"

"You pick up a fight with my bro and expect me to sit back and watch, you shit hole for a brain"

"Damn right..... Ah..... Wei WuXian get your lame ass here."

"How coward can you be Jin ZiXun bringing your 5 cowards against the 2 of us!."

"Wei WuXian you once said you can singlehandedly take care even if there were 10 of us, what happened to that? Don't feel so motivated now?"

Jiang Cheng gave Wei WuXian a deadly glare. Wei WuXian wanted to kick that Jin ZiXun so hard that he could feel pain in every breath he takes.Idea struck him. Wei WuXian suddenly starts to kick and punch whoever is in his vicinity. Since the boys knew that Wei WuXian was more difficult to handle among the two, they were ganging up against him. Jiang Cheng saw this as an opportunity and punched hard the boy who was holding him. Jin ZiXun saw this and thought that the tables might turn and they might have to run away from a fight they could've easily won. In desperation he moves in direction to punch Wei WuXian.

It was an easy day at school. No boys from class had made any fuss over anything and so in a light mood he was riding back to home, leisurely on his bicycle. The distant noise of boys struggling was the only misfit to his perfectly easy day. Those voices increased as he slowly cycled towards his home. Several boys were fighting on the streets. Five of the boys bullying two others. He suddenly felt a pang in his heart as he recognized the boys who were struggling to break free. He saw Wei WuXian was about to get hit in the face as his brother Jiang Cheng hit a boy of other group. Before he could understand his own actions he running towards Wei WuXian. He shoved Wei WuXian from where he was to behind him. Since Wei WuXian was about to get punched now the punch landed on Lan WangJi's face!

Everyone is silent. With horror.

Jin ZiXun can see his death in Lan WangJi's eye as he recovered from punch to face the culprit. Jin ZiXun took a few steps back, his hands in defensive position. In shear fear he says 'I'm.. I'm sor.... Please don't kill m!." Everyone was just stunned but Wei WuXian had to laugh at that.

"Hahahaha. He's so afraid of you, Lan Zhan! Come on Lan Zhan do me a favor and kill him!" Wei WuXian said with a bit of sarcasm and something very evil.

The boys immediately went pale. It was Jin ZiXun was first gathered courage or rather enough cowardice and ran away and the others followed. Lan WangJi turned to help Wei WuXian get up from the streets. Wei WuXian smiled at him so bright that Lan WangJi thought he might be blinded by the light that smile radiates. Wei WuXian thanked him and said "you really made him piss in his pants Lan Zhan! You are so cool and strong!!" And then Wei WuXian had to smile harder than before. Lan WangJi swallowed and blinked twice before nodding a few times. Jiang Cheng was facing them and said "guys, the trouble is not over yet." And he gestured for them to look behind. The both turned in a flash and saw a tall, huge boy looking at them with such a disgusted look on his face it became difficult for them to know if he was in their side or otherwise.

"Big bro Nie" Lan WangJi said "can you help?" It was Nie MingJue the senior Head boy also he was Lan XiChen’s best friend. So obviously he had good relations with the head boy and Lan WangJi knew he was here to help. “Who were those cowards?’Nie MingJue asked looking at Jiang Cheng. “They were Jin ZiXun’s cowards” Jiang Cheng said with disgust.

“So you are rivals? I often watch you both getting into trouble with them.”

“Not rivals we just simply don’t agree with their mere existence.”

Nie MingJue smiled at Jiang Chen at such a disgust. He almost looked proud to know someone talk with such disgust. He offered Jiang Cheng his hand and pulled him up. “WangJi, I’ll take this boy to his home and you take him” he said pointing at Wei WuXian. “You must know where they live, right?” to which Lan WangJi only nodded. At that Nie MingJue started paddling his cycle and moved in the direction of Jiang Cheng’s home. 

Lan WangJi carefully seated Wei WuXian on the back seat and started to paddle. “Lan Zhan thanks for saving our asses! You know we owe you one. Next time if you get into trouble just call me and I’ll come to save your ass.” Wei WuXian said with a wide grin. Although Lan WangJi was looking forward he knew the person behind was smiling. Lan WangJi did not say anything. He only nodded at thanks. Wei WuXian continued with his chatter. “ Lan Zhan do you know where I live? Of course you should know, uncle Jiang lives in a very huge house plus he is very good and famous so you must know him, right?” At that also Lan WangJi nodded. “Lan Zhan you are not saying anything!!” there was a little whine in his voice which ended in a pout. After a few moments of silence Lan WangJi asked “What do you want me to say?” He sounded genuine. He might really not know what to say. Wei WuXian chuckled and said “I can give you classes on ‘how to talk’ and ‘what to say’ if you want to” Lan WangJi didn't say anything. Being silent was his strong point not talking like this boy sitting on the back seat of his cycle. Wei WuXian talked pretty much all the way to his home and Lan WangJi listened patiently.

Soon they reached the destination and Lan WangJi was stressing over should he escort Wei WuXian till he reaches inside his home or should he just say farewell from the gate of his home. He was still confused when Wei WuXian grabbed his hand and was dragged him inside the gate and in his house.

The moment he stepped inside the house he was greeted with some worrying faces and some angry faces. Wei WuXian was immediately taken into warm embrace of a girl who was elder than him, probably his Shijie. Wei WuXian was still holding Lan WangJi’s hand. Before he could ask Wei WuXian to let go of his hand Wei WuXian said “ I’m okay shijie! Don’t worry those cowards cant hurt me.” He smiled at his shijie and all the tension was vanished. Jiang Cheng was already home, since the head boy might have paddled fast to deliver him home. 

Since Wei WuXian assured he was okay the attention shifted to the boy who was holding his hand. Suddenly feeling all the eyes on him Lan WangJi tensed up a bit. Wei WuXian turned with that bright smile and introduced him as “ this is my new best friend, Lan Zhan!” He smiled even more looking admiringly at his proclaimed ‘new best friend’

Lan WangJi swallowed. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to react. He felt like running away and never looking back. But all he could do was to stand there, feeling like out of the place and try to look away from the staring faces. 

“Don’t stare, you are scaring the boy.” said a stern and dominating voice. Everyone obeyed and looked in different direction. That voice made Lan WangJi think of his uncle, he many a times talk with such authority. Hence the voice did not scare him but relaxed him in a way. He looked towards the direction of the voice but the woman had turned away and so he could only see the frame of that woman and not her face. 

The girl, Wei WuXian called his shijie, took Lan WangJi’s hand in her hand and said with the warmest expression “ I thank you very much for saving A-Xian” Lan WangJi melted at the love she showed just for thanking him for saving her brother. He was about to smile but Wei WuXian was first to talk. “Shijie could you make us something, we are hungry. Lan Zhan took so much trouble to save us and bring me home. We cant send him home hungry right?” His shijie smiled at him and said “ first attend to his injury and in the meanwhile I’ll cook you something.”

Wei WuXian had almost forgotten about that injury on Lan WangJi’s left cheek.He suddenly looked at his face and caressed the surrounding skin, carefully not to further hurt him. Lan WangJi froze at this gesture. He never liked anyone touching him even the slightest. He even wouldn't let his brother touch him unnecessarily. And there was this boy, his classmate since kindergarten, who was the most naughty boy in their class and so Lan WangJi kept his distance. But right now he was so close to his face, his hands on his cheek, caressing the hurt away. Lan WangJi started to turn red in the ears. Wei WuXian then dragged him to his and Jiang Cheng’s shared room, completely oblivious of the effect of such gestures on the other boy. 

Once in the room Wei WuXian asked Lan WangJi to sit on his bed and he started looking for first aid. He found it soon and attended to the wound on Lan WangJi’s face. Lan WangJi sat completely still during the whole process. Maybe he was still not sure how to react. Wei WuXian kept slipping him sweet smiles and Lan WangJi kept looking away from those blinding smiles. 

In no time did the shijie returned and asked them to join for her special soup. Wei WuXian talked non stop even when soup was in his mouth. Lan WangJi listened to everything he had to say, nodding sometimes. After finishing the soup Lan WangJi asked for their leave to go home. Wei WuXian hugged him as farewell and walked him to his cycle. “ see you tomorrow at school, Lan Zhan!” with that Wei WuXian waved at him and he took off on his cycle.

On his way home Lan WangJi was filled with warmth and light. As he remembered what his old classmate but new friend said his face was lifted with joy and a smile spread across his face without his knowledge, ‘my new best friend.’

*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

"Come to hospital with me today, WangJi." Lan XiChen said suddenly turning to his younger brother with the same smile but warmer and filled with something like love, "I want you to meet someone there." Lan WangJi was surprised at his brother's sudden request and then arrangement. "'Someone' Jin GuangYao! I've met him before brother." Said Lan WangJi who did not like to go anywhere but to where he is absolutely required.

Lan XiChen was founder and president of 'Lan hospitals and research facilities', along with Jin GuangYao and Nie MingJue. Lan XiChen founded the facility and later did Jin GuangYao and Nie MingJue joined hands to help benefit more people from the sects, and hence the name. Since Nie MingJue passed away quiet a time ago it was his younger brother Nie HuaiSang sharing the responsibility now. They were very close to Lan XiChen, so of course Lan WangJi knew them all well too. Even so Lan WangJi would not meet with them unless its important and/or his brother was busy with other things.

Lan XiChen hardly made any requests to Lan WangJi but whenever he did his younger brother was sure to grant them. He was reluctant but Lan WangJi agreed to go with his brother. Lan XiChen was happier at that. They quickly but safely drove to the hospital and he asked Lan WangJi to wait for some time since his 'someone' was busy at the moment. Lan XiChen decided to go seek his 'someone' first and bring him to Lan WangJi to officially tell him 'something'.

Lan WangJi sat in the visitor's room even though he was offered to wait at Lan XiChen's office. He started going through the magazines, flipping pages, gathering information in any available material. He heard commotion from outside. It was as if the sounds came from far off but still somewhere near by. He did not pay much attention at first. Then the sounds of struggle started to grow louder. He had to get out of the room to check if everything was alright. When he got out of the room he could hear the commotion but can't see where it came from. Before he know it he started to move towards the direction of sound.

He heard someone laugh and he stopped in his tracks. His heart beating wildly. He doesn't know why but there was something that made him impatient. He moved faster towards the sound.

In no time he was in a long Hall with rooms on both the sides. The noises were the loudest there. He started to move, again, towards the voice but it was a restricted section. Without the written permission from the president not even president himself was allowed to enter.

Lan WangJi heard the laugh again. That same laugh. He knew for sure who was in there still wished it wasn't him. Lan WangJi knew very well what the restriction section was for. Not research exactly but if someone guessed it was for experimentation they won't be entirely wrong. The restriction section was guarded by two iron gates sealed with multiple seals and locks. The design complex, almost making it look unbreachable but Lan WangJi knew the truth. Lan WangJi demanded the gatekeeper to let him through. Since he lacked the permission she couldn't. He sternly ordered her to go find his brother and get him the permission. It wasn't her job to do so but she was so scared of the look on Lan WangJi's face that she ran to find Lan XiChen.

"XiChen, as much as I'd like to come to your place, you know I can't. I have to attend the conference tomorrow and get the scientist you couldn't last time." Jin GuangYao said hugging Lan XiChen. "Anyone else you want me to bring?" Lan XiChen only smiled at the tease and replied, " The one I want is not willing to come to me, see if you could do anything about that " Jin GuangYao melted at that and kissed him deeply, " I can't go if say things like these, you know." Lan XiChen smiled brightly at the idea but before he could speak they heard desperate knocks at the office door. Jin GuangYao walked over and allowed himself to unlock the door. It was the gatekeeper and she looked scared. Jin GuangYao's phone vibrated at the same time and he fetched it out of his pocket to see who it was, he glanced at Lan XiChen and excused himself out and away from office. Lan XiChen assumed it was important and hence Jin GuangYao left. 

She was breathless and so Lan XiChen asked her if everything was alright. It was unlikely of the gatekeeper to knock at his doors. "President Lan, your brother demands the permission to enter the restriction section." She paused a minute to catch her breath and then added " He looked like he would kill someone if he couldn't enter." Tears were welling up her eyes. It gave Lan XiChen an odd sense of loss and worry. He immediately looked for blank sheet of paper in his drawer and wrote an simple permission and signed it. He walked towards the restriction section in long, worried strides towards restriction with the requested- oh no- demanded permission.

Lan WangJi was now holding on to the iron gates. Only his figures could reach to the other side. Without his knowledge a name slipped from his mouth, "Wei Ying". The echos of his own voice made him realize what he just did. As if a reply to his plea he heard a faint, frail voice calling his name. " Lan Zhan " Lan WangJi wanted to know for sure he was not hallucinating and so he raised his voice and called that name with all the love and all the longing he felt. "Wei Ying" As soon as those syllables we're out of his mouth, he heard the sound of metal falling on floor and commotion from within the restricted section. Some footsteps running towards him and some voices shouting 'don't let him go' 'we can't let anyone find out' 'hold him quick'.

Lan WangJi was now more worried than ever for he knew for sure it was Wei WuXian, and given he was in the restricted section the thought of experiments being performed on him made him frown. So he called again, the name to which he had set his heart, "Wei Ying! Wei Ying!"

A figure appeared from the far end of Hall. He was clad in hospital clothes and a badge with a number was pinned on his chest. At the sight of the man he set his heart on he couldn't help but call him again, only this time Lan WangJi sounded more desperate than ever. "Wei Ying! Wei Ying come to me." At that the said man ran towards him, dodging all the doctors and scientists and who so ever came in his way. As the man was approaching close Lan WangJi could now look at his features, running like a lunatic, his face dark clad with pain and wounds. Eyes swollen and red, clearly deprived of sleep. His hair disheveled. He was not the man Lan WangJi knew, he was an abused version of the man he loved.

The running man finally came to a pause and a frail smile broke on his face. Lan WangJi's world crumbled all over again at that smile. He had seen that smile in all its glory and now to have received that smile like a dying flame, just stabbed his poor heart. He suddenly felt warmth around the tips of his fingers that had found its way through the gates. Tears welling up his eyes as he called the man again, softly "Wei Ying!" Love dripping off every gesture Lan WangJi made towards him. The other man teared his gaze from Lan WangJi's fingers and looked him in the eyes and smiled. The smiled that melted mountains was now only a shadow of the real one to Lan WangJi. "Lan Zhan! You found me, Lan Zhan." Tears streamed down Lan WangJi's cheeks at the sound he yearned to hear for years.

Lan WangJi could see conspiracy behind Wei WuXian. The doctors and helpers stepping towards Wei WuXian with different medical instruments in their hands. Fear struck Lan WangJi as he shouted for his brother. Thankfully Lan XiChen was not far behind and hearing his brother shout he ran towards him.

He came to a pause as he saw his brother's back and the man in front of him. He quickly recognized him. His steps stumbled half in confusion and half in disbelief. Lan WangJi looked over his shoulder and saw his brother. Lan XiChen handed the gatekeeper the written permission and she got a single key from her pocket and moved to open the gates. But before she could open the gates a doctor shoved an injection into Wei WuXian's neck. Everyone was stunned. Lan WangJi pushed aside the gatekeeper opened the gates wide and punched the doctor unconscious. Wei WuXian still smiling said " I knew you'd find me, Lan Zhan." Lan WangJi caught the fainting Wei WuXian and said "Always. I'll always find you, Wei Ying." Hearing that Wei WuXian fainted in Lan WangJi's arms.


	2. I found you...again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Ying is brought to Lan WangJi's home and is safe there. An awkward situation between the Lan brothers. Screaming Wei WuXian in Lan WangJi's warm embrace and sweet memories of innocent past!

With an unconscious and wounded but otherwise alive Wei WuXian in his arms, Lan WangJi dropped to the floor, hugging him and shedding tears of pain and yearning, happiness and regret, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his brother looking at him guiltily. Lan WangJi realized where he was and stopped crying. He stood up gathering Wei WuXian in his arms and turned to face his brother. Jin GuangYao had come to stand behind Lan XiChen and as soon as Lan WangJi saw the man behind his brother, fire was ignited in his eyes.

Now Lan XiChen was undoubtedly the president of the facility but a long time ago the responsibility of research was given to Jin GuangYao as the responsibility of accounts was Nie MingJue’s. When Nie MingJue died his younger brother Nie HuaiSang took his place but the boy was nothing like his brother and needed help with anything to everything. Lan XiChen looked over a lot of things but he hardly looked into the matters of research. This, Lan WangJi knew very well. He knew who could be at the blaming side and when he saw that person he just couldn’t contain his anger.

Lan XiChen noticed this sudden change in expression on his brother and turned around to look at the source of his anger. Lan XiChen almost couldn’t believe what he had been thinking. Had he too been blaming that person unknowingly? This brought a wave of pain on elder Lan’s face. Jin GuangYao stood there not looking anyone in the eyes. He looked sorry. When he spoke there was defeat and guilt in his voice. “I.. I should’ve been more careful. I put my faith in the wrong people.” After he said this with much guilt he looked at Lan WangJi but he was still angry. Then he choose to look at Lan XiChen who still looked bewildered, he suddenly felt this urge to offer himself more genuinely,” if you find me guilty, you are right to punish me however you find fit.” At such and open confession and surrender it became more difficult for both the brothers to blame him any further.

Lan WangJi decided not to speak because if he did only anger will be heard so he walked out of the facility with Wei WuXian in his arms. He carefully put Wei WuXian in his car and drive off to his home.

Lan XiChen and Jin GuangYao stood there, facing each other, silent, not knowing what to say. Jin GuangYao spoke first, "I... I will not let this go by. You trust me, right?" At such a sudden question of faith Lan XiChen opened his mouth, maybe to say that he understood, that it wasn't his fault. Or maybe to ask, just how such a huge thing go unnoticed when everything he did was precisely planned and who were the people Jin GuangYao put his faith in and they betrayed him in return? And at such a turmoil the only thing Lan XiChen could do was to close his opened mouth. Jin GuangYao looked hurt but he took it as his cue and immediately left. Lan XiChen sighed deeply. He looked to where his brother had stood and felt a pang in his heart. How will he now face his brother, was the only question that ate him now.

Once back at home, Lan WangJi carried the still unconscious Wei WuXian to his own bedroom and put him gingerly on his bed. He stared at the man in his bed in utter disbelief. Was he actually Wei WuXian? His Wei WuXian?! Did he actually find him? After all those years of regret and yearning is this man really lying on his bed? He was. Lan WangJi found Wei WuXian. He brought back his love to his home, to his room, to his bed. And now that his love is back in his life he will hold on to him. He will not give up. Not this time.

The whole day was a drag for Lan XiChen since the morning incident. He constantly blamed himself for the happenings of the morning. ‘Only if I had been more careful, this wouldn’t have happened.’ was the only prominent thought in his mind. He looked at the past years of his younger brother’s life, the pain he went through to find Wei WuXian, the disappointment in his eyes when he did not find a single piece of information about him. Lan XiChen thought about the days Lan WangJi spent in pain and guilt. He thought about the times when his brother was compelled to explain his state of mind to their uncle and who in return would deny to even let him grieve. Not because their uncle did not understand but he just couldn’t sit back an watch his nephew suffer like the way he did. Finally in the evening he was able to bring himself to the decision that he would go straight to his brother’s place and talk to him. 

For he whole day Lan XiChen looked into files to find.. something. Anything of value that he could show him the way towards the truth. He had asked for files containing the records of the research performed at his facility since its inception and started screening them. It was Jin GuangYao’s area of work and so hardly anything was missing, even so he had to look for himself to make sure. Jin GuangYao was of course informed about this and he sounded a little offended at such a demand but that did not stop him from cooperating. He allowed the files to the president’s office. Jin GuangYao had to immediately leave for the conference and so he couldn't look into the matter. 

In the evening Lan XiChen stood in the hall of Lan WangJi’s home, silent, not knowing, still what to say. Lan WangJi is still apparently angry. Lan XiChen asks, not withstanding the deafening silence, “How is he, WangJi?” “He’s still asleep.” Lan WangJi replied. His voice low but dripping with anger.” Lan XiChen tries “ I know you are anger, WangJi but...." he trails off, not knowing how to continue with his justification. Was a justification required? Lan XiChen wonders. 

“It’s not your fault brother.” Lan WangJi says , summoning all the earnestness forth in his voice.

“Then do you think A-Yao....” Lan XiChen again finds himself at the loss of words. Lan WangJi turned his face away at the name. 

“I won’t jump to conclusions without any solid proof, brother.”

Thank you, WangJi .” 

Lan XiChen knew his brother wont just judge his boyfriend until there was anything suggesting otherwise. They were both, since childhood, taught better than to judge in an instance. This was putting that teaching in practice and both the Twin Jades of Lan were doing so even when it was least expected of them. 

“Before coming here WangJi, I checked the contents of the injection Wei WuXian was given in the neck. It did not contain something we make at the facility, nor something we order in there. So it was specially either made for experimentation or brought in for the same. Anything that comes in the facility has to be sanctioned and recorded and so I took to the files to check in there. I haven't found anything substantial yet but I have taken the first step.” Lan XiChen sounded meek during the whole time he dedicated to enlighten his brother of his doings of the day. Lan WangJi knew his brother was just and would not let go of the matter easily. 

Lan WangJi opens his mouth to say something but his attention is suddenly drawn to the voice screaming his name. 

“Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan” 

Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen rushes to the sound of the cries. Lan WangJi opens the door to his bedroom to find his love, screaming his name in pain. Lan WangJi runs to the rescue of the screaming, trembling man who is now chanting his name like some mantra that would save him from whatever pain and trouble he is going through. 

Wei WuXian opens his eyes just to find himself in Lan WangJi’s arms. Barely able to speak, he whispers, "Lan Zhan. Don’t let them take me Lan Zhan.”Lan WangJi runs a gentle hand through his hair and assures him “ I’m here Wei Ying. I’m letting no one take you away, ever again.” Still trembling Wei WuXian, clutching his hands in Lan WangJi's shirt, said in a feeble voice, “Lan Zhan, don’t let go of me. I don’t wanna leave you.” Lan WangJi says in his ears “ you are safe here Wei Ying. I’m here with you.” Wei WuXian drifted off to sleep at the sound of Lan WangJi’s calm voice but his body still trembling in Lan WangJi’s warm embrace. 

Lan XiChen froze at the scene. The once ever so active boy now lying asleep in his brother’s arms, trembling. The thought sent shivers down his spine. Lan XiChen would not let an innocent suffer like this. He softly told Lan WangJi he was going away and Lan WangJi only gave him a small nod.

Lan WangJi let Wei WuXian sleep properly on the bed but he would not let go of his shirt and so Lan WangJi also laid down in the bed by Wei WuXian’s side. He ran his hand in the small of Wei WuXian’s back as if caressing the shivers away and thought of the life they once had when they were both young and less miserable.

``````````

An early spring morning. Gentle breeze carrying the freshness of the season. Life sprouting from everywhere declaring their victorious survival through the rough autumn. The Sun had just gingerly kissed the horizon when the golden eyes were brought back from the dream’s realm. It was only the second day of his college life yet if felt just like another day. Maybe it was because he had the habit of waking up at 5 in the morning since he was a kid. He hardly ever wavered from his waking up and sleeping cycle.

On the first day of the college they were assigned of their duties. Lan WangJi was, unanimously made the junior discipline in charge. To no one’s surprise the senior discipline in charge was his brother, Lan XiChen. Again, to no one’s surprise, the teacher in charge for discipline was the principal, Lan WangJi and Lan XiChen’s uncle, Lan QiRen. It was only proper the Lan WangJi was given this responsibility, carrying forward with the family tradition.

Lan WangJi went to college an hour early to study at the library. The college library was huge and he was very excited to find out the different books they had in there. Even in his aforementioned excitement, his face did not betray any emotion. He took a calm walk down the parking, towards the library when he heard the loud sound of ... well some sort of music. He furrowed his brows but ignored the sound and took a few steps towards the library. Then he suddenly remembered that he was the discipline in charge and he must not allow such an in-disciplinary conduct to prevail in the campus. He turned around and walked towards the noise. 

In the parking there was a single black, convertible sitting with red sparkly door edges. The car was sheer beauty. The music was loud but clear. It was some kind of electric rock music. On the driver seat was boy seated, who wore black hoodie and covered his head with it so it was not clear as to who the boy was. Lan WangJi was angered at such lethargic behavior. How can anyone act so carelessly and play such loud music near the library? 

Lan WangJi reached out and put a hand on the boy's shoulder to make him realize of his presence. The said boy spun around. Lan WangJi froze at his place. That face, those grey eyes- those sparkly, shinny, beautiful grey eyes. That mountains melting, infectious, utterly blinding smile. Such careless behavior. It had to be him.  
"Wei Ying!" Lan WangJi sighed softly, no disappointment in his voice this time. Not even surprise, as if knowing that only one person could do such an act.  
The other boy jumped put of his car, smiling so bright Lan WangJi had to look away. The other boy held out his hands as if asking Lan WangJi to hug him. Such a cruel act of ignorance lit a fire in Lan WangJi, he looked away again. 

"Lan Zhan!!! Do you not remember me?!?" a voice so enthusiastic but ending in a disappointing tone at Lan WangJi's reluctance. Lan WangJi exhaled loudly, he turned his face to look the boy in the eyes. At that the boy smiled again.  
"Look at you, wow! You have grown up to be pretty smart Lan Zhan! You also managed to grow an inch or two taller than me! Not bad. Not bad Lan Zhan."  
*-*  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something? Well other than complimenting you!"  
*-*  
"Lan Zhan, what is it? Do you still not recognize me? I'm Wei Ying! YOUR BEST FRIEND, WEI YING!"


	3. Where it all began.

Lan WangJi takes a deep breath, gets hold of Wei WuXian’s one of the wrists in his his right hand and started walking.

“Lan Zhan, where are you taking me? Are you showing ,me around?”

*-*

“Well alright then but you don’t have to hold my hand like this. We can properly hold hands.”

*-*

Lan WangJi did not utter a single word in response. When they entered the hallway and towards the office to register a compliant for indiscipline, there were classrooms on both the sides of the hall. Wei WuXian still oblivious to where they were going but he had put his utter faith in his best friend that he did not really bother as to where exactly they were heading to. That did not stop him from asking Lan WangJi again “ Hey Lan Zhan, are we in the same class? Seriously where are you taking me to?”

Lan WangJi still did not reply him. Wei WuXian had to try new ways to get Lan WangJi to respond to his questions and so he tried to pull his hand from Lan WangJI’s firm grip. As Lan WangJi felt the resistance he held on more firmly than before. Wei WuXian winced at that firmer hold at his wrist. There was no other way but to follow him that also without his questions being answered. Suddenly Wei WuXian remembered when Jiang Cheng told him about his first day that Wei WuXian had missed, about the vast amount of rules in the Cloud Recess. Wei WuXian realized that he might have committed at least a million sins in the form of breaking a million rules and maybe Lan WangJi was not just showing him around but actually taking him to get him punished. Panic hit him. although not much but he started to think of ways to escape the situation.

“Ah... Lan Zhan? Did I do something? See its my first day here okay? I don’t know how things work here. So if I did anything I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry okay?’

Lan WangJi stopped in his way. Since Wei WuXian was following him closely behind, his head bumped at the back of Lan WangJi’s shoulder. An “Ouch!” escaped his mouth at the crash but he immediately took a step back to look at his friend. Lan WangJi tuned to face Wei WuXian and asked him in a doubtful tone “Did you really not know of the rules? It’s the first thing you see as you enter the Cloud Recces!” Wei WuXian immediately knew that Lan WangJi was buying his excuse and added, “There are only so many rules and I was in my car so I didn't stop to take a look at those!” As if that was an absolutely understandable excuse Lan WangJi actually let go of his hand, turned around and walked off to God knows where! Wei WuXian stood there, grinning for a few seconds and then, he too, turned to go towards the parking.

Jiang Cheng and Nie HuaiSang were waiting for him by his car. Jiang Cheng snapped the moment Wei WuXian was in the range of his sight. “Where in the fucking hell were you?” His voice exhausted and it was only morning. “ Well someone is in good mood today!” Wei WuXian had to mock his brother then looking at his company, surprised he asked “What are you doing with him?” Jiang Cheng barked, again, “you called him last night night to meet you by the parking before the classes start. So don’t you fucking tell me that you fucking forgot why you...” 

“Jiang Cheng,” cutting him before he could finish with his accusations, Wei WuXian asked, “did you have any breakfast this morning?” 

“No”

“Alright then, let’s go eat and i’ll tell on the way about my plan.”

Jiang Cheng was ‘Hangry’, angry because of hunger and Wei WuXian have witnessed this phase of his brother too many times and hence he knows better how to deal with him. As they walked towards the cafe Wei WuXian told them about his brilliant plan and since none of them actively declared his plan to be absolute bullshit he was happy. 

The cafe was not rushed at that hour of the day. We WuXian took the table nearest to the counter so he did not have to walk more than was necessary, even to place the order. When they were settled at the table Wei WuXian saw, Lan WangJi, seated at the farthest corner table of the cafe. ‘Why would anyone sit at such an unapproachable place?’ was the only thought that came to Wei WuXian’s mind as he saw that corner table. Maybe because Lan WangJi really wanted no one to disturb him with whatever the book he was reading at the moment. So it kind of seemed to serve the purpose that Lan WangJi was sitting at such an isolated corner table. Wei WuXian wanted to approach him and ask him about his life and other stuff but just the thought of going to that corner table was way too boring for him and so he had to stay put at his chair.

From where Wei WuXian was sitting he had minimum to walk to place the order at the counter also he could easily keep an eye, on every movement Lan WangJi made. It wasn’t very clear as to why, but Wei WuXian wanted to keep Lan WangJi in his radius of vision. 

Lan WangJi who was elegantly sitting at the table with book in one hand and a mug of coffee in another. His long, slender fingers holding the book in place while his pink, soft and completely tempting lips, taking leisurely sip at the coffee. He put the mug down and raised his hand to move away a strand of hair that has come to fall over his eyes. He gracefully tucked that strand of hair behind his ear and put his hand back on table, forming a loose fist. He kept his head in his book but raised his eyes to meet that of his stalker. 

Wei WuXian, dumbstruck at the way Lan WangJi’s beautiful fingers tucked his hair behind his ear and the way he was looking straight in his eyes. Wei WuXian did not even look away or tried to hide his emotions. Lan WangJi was, on the other side, digging his fingers in his palm at such shameless staring. Lan WangJi’s grace and elegance had paralyzed Wei WuXian for a few moments. 

“So you want a ‘Pre-freshers get together party?’“ Jiang Cheng’s untimely question brought Wei WuXian out of his reverie. 

“But we don’t know a lot of people here;” Nie HuaiSang reasoned.

“That is exactly why we must all get together at a place and try to get to know each other before freshers so that at the main event we all don’t feel awkward.” Wei WuXian said grinning. “ And if we all are meeting at place, some alcohol and music can do no harm, right?” At the thought of alcohol Wei WuXian grinned so hard Jiang Cheng had to look away. Unable to decide whether it was a good idea or not, Jiang Cheng decided he needed food to help him think. “I’m hungry.” and he left for the counter. After thinking for a minute Nie HuaiSang said ‘I can provide the alcohol and some fun stuff.” Before Wei WuXian can bring his mind to process what the other boy offered his eyes went to Lan WangJi.

“I know you know your duties as the junior discipline in-charge but I have to let you know anyhow.” a girl from his class informed Lan WangJi after she finished introducing herself. She explained to Lan WangJi his duties which the both of them knew he knew very well and that it was just an excuse to talk to him. To all this pretense, Lan WangJi’s only response was a short “Mn”, after which he immediately dipped his head in his book, trying to ignore the girl. This did not stop the girl anyway and she continued talking, “Did you know about the meeting all the junior in-charges are to have with the seniors?” Even to that “Mn” was the only reply. “So, I was thinking that we could attend that together.” the girl was certainly a brave one. She not only did disturb Lan WangJi but also had the audacity to, well kind of, ask him out. 

Lan WangJi, obviously did not answer to that. She still continued, “So what do you say?” Lan WangJi was in no position to answer that question. He would never agree to go with her but he could not deny her bluntly too. Lan WangJi didn’t know the kind of expression he was making but the moment his eyes met with that of Wei WuXian’s, the said man stood up from his place and hastily walked towards him. It was as if Wei WuXian understood Lan WangJi’s unspoken plea.

“Hey Lan Zhan!” he greeted with a wide grin, Lan WangJi nodded, closing his book. “ so are you ready? Shall we leave?” Wei WuXian quickly added and turned to look at the girl and smiled. The girl, forgot what she was talking about the minute she saw Wei WuXian smile. It was the most beautiful thing she has seen in her short life. He then introduced himself, “I’m Wei WuXian, a fresher this year, and you are?” She forgot how the words were formed in her mouth as he smiled again. “I’m I’m... I’m Wen HuiYin and I’m in your class only.” Before she could completely recover, Lan WangJi put his book in his bag, got up and gave the girl a slight nod. He walked away to stand next to Wei WuXian, bringing one of the straps of his bag on his left shoulder. Wei WuXian smiled the girl goodbye and they walked away, shoulder to shoulder to each other. None of them spoke until they were at the college ground. 

The ground was full of boys, some running, some exercising but mostly just showing off to girls. Lan WangJi abruptly stopped in his way. Wei WuXian also stopped, looking back at Lan WangJi with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. “You wanna say something, Lan Zhan?” Lan WangJi genuinely said, “Thank you, Wei Ying.”

“Ah.. So you do remember me! I’m your best friend Lan Zhan, of course i’ll help you out of social situations you find difficult to escape on your own. By the way, what was she talking about?”

Lan WangJi shook his head and said “nothing important.”

“Oh good! Since we are already out here and we’ve still got time before our classes start, what do you say we could go somewhere.”

Lan WangJi looked at him a little confused. ‘Did he just ask me out?’ ‘Does he even know what he is talking about?’ “Is this all a bad joke?’ thought Lan WangJi as he tried to figure out why Wei WuXian suddenly suggested to go out with him. Lan WangJi exhaled, Wei WuXian certainly had no intentions to ask him out. “Did you have breakfast?” Lan WangJi asked. “No. I was too busy being the Hero, saving someone’s day, you know” and that shit eating grin appeared again on Wei WuXian’s face. Lan WangJi ignored that grin.

“Then let’s eat first.”

“Yeah okay! Were do you wanna go? Oh I know a place around here that serves the best sandwiches also it’s near by and hardly crowded, so shall we go there?”

“Mn, let’s go there” Lan WangJi said as they walked towards Wei WuXian’s car, where it all had began in the first place.


	4. You found him, dad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And everything upto this chapter happens in just one day. One hell of a day!

The world was advancing quickly. Technology quickly took over most of the things. May it be simpler things like the necessities of a layman or complex things like the ones used by cultivators. Not a lot of cultivators initially accepted this change but as the time passed by, technology made it very easy to fall for comfort and luxury. Things like paper talisman were only found in antique shops or at museum. If any cultivator needs any talisman it was made available on a reusable thin plastic sheet, one only need send spiritual energy and the talisman will do the work it is supposed to do. This was a easier way to cultivation and maybe that was why not a lot of people cultivated these days. Even among the cultivators, very few were as powerful as they once were, before the technology.

In a world where cultivators fell for technology very few still stood strong. The Wens, strongest among the cultivators were ruling over the cultivation world as well as the layman world. They were powerful but ruthless. They cared less for their cultivators even lesser for their laymen. The leader, Wen RuoHan, was both, one of the most strongest and the most ruthless. His only concern was expansion of his army and his never ending reign over the world.He would go to any heights and lows to achieve this. He took much proud in his power and high level of cultivation and even he was graced with a heir and a spare, both were nothing but fools. Wen RuoHan was much disappointed in them both and so he decided to send them to Cloud Recess’s college, where they can be well taught. The boys even there did not fail to make a fool of themselves but under Lan QiRen’s strictness they did manage to at least perform mediocre. Wen Xu, the eldest of the Wen sect leader was maybe above mediocre but his younger son Wen Chao was just on the verge of being mediocre.

Cloud Recess was generally peaceful, unless one of the Wen boys decide otherwise. They were punished for their misbehavior and Wen RuoHan never interfered with that, much to the boy’s regret. When Wei WuXian put his feet in the Cloud Recess, Lan QiRen knew that the boy will break rules like they never existed. Wei WuXian was indeed oblivious to most of the rules and he somehow liked it very much to chase after Lan WangJi like a child. 

The party, Wei WuXian suggested did happen and everyone enjoyed. Everyone got to know every other person of the fresher’s batch. Lan WangJi too was present at the party and was talking to people. More like introducing himself and then listening to their stuff. Naturally girls found themselves drooling over Lan WangJi and would keep him occupied with one or the other thing. He wished Wei WuXian would save him like last time but as he looked for the said hero he was already busy with flirting with some of the most beautiful girls. 

It came natural to Wei WuXian to talk sweet to girls and make them feel at ease. Many girls that night wanted to be friends with him, which was completely understandable given his nature. Lan WangJi knew this, understood this but did not like this. He Wanted to talk to Wei WuXian about something, anything but he couldn’t. First Wei WuXian was busy among girls and then he was drinking his ass out with his brother, Jiang Cheng. Lan WangJi wanted to go away from this noise and madness yet he stayed. Not because he still wished he could manage a decent conversation from Wei WuXian but he wanted to make sure that Wei WuXian was safely returned to his room. Jiang Cheng took care of it ans so Lan WangJi had nothing to do but to watch Wei WuXian from a distance.

This has been his life, Lan WangJi thought. Wei WuXian spreading joy and he himself would only get to watch that from a distance. Never too close, never too far. He hated it. That distance, that closeness, that over talkative boy and his never enough words. Lan WangJi thought if only he had more words then maybe Wei WuXian could understand.... what? He himself wasn’t sure enough what he wanted Wei WuXian to understand. 

For days Lan WangJi wondered, what exactly it was he wanted Wei WuXian to understand. What it was that he couldn’t tell Wei WuXian directly? What it was that he wouldn’t even admit to himself? When he asked himself the same questions over and over again, he got only one answer, which he was too scared to even think through and accept. 

After the get together party, days passed by, uneventful. Wei WuXian would sneak out at night and go to near by clubs and sneak back at night without anyone noticing him, or so he thought. One particular night when he snuck out, not far from campus his rival gang was sitting at his favorite ice-cream truck.Wei WuXian suddenly felt this urge to eat an ice-cream and so he went, without any fuss, over to the truck and ordered his favorite, chocolate ice cream with raspberry syrup. A wired combination, only Wei WuXian can eat, according to Jiang Cheng. 

The said rival gang was then trying hard to catch the attention of their target and get him to pay for, well everything they can blame on him. Jin ZiXun saw Wei WuXian going away and called him over to talk to him. “You are still here at the Cloud Recess? How did they not kick you out yet?” Jin ZiXun mocked. Wei WuXian did not want a fight so he only smiled. Someone from behind commented “Of course principal Lan can’t kick him out, wouldn’t it hurt his precious nephew.” Jin ZiXun “Ah yes! How was your date with Lan WangJi? Did he kiss you?” Wei WuXian was angry. He went close to Jin ZiXun and challenged him, “Say that one more time and see what happens” Jin ZiXun “Why, did you hear it in the first time?” 

“I will not just stand here and listen to your bullshit about a good man.”

“Hah! Good man! How is he a good man? just because he is your man?”

“Jin ZiXun, that’s enough. Take back your words. I will not let you stain Lan Zhan’s name.”

“Really?! Not let me stain his name! Do you really like to fuck him that much?”

Before Jin ZiXun could register what filth was leaking from his mouth his face was graced with a hard punch, which knocked him down for a minute. After that all his friends were attacking Wei WuXian, kicking him, punching him all over. 

“Wei Ying!” 

A deep voice called out and in no time Lan WangJi was there, pushing everyone away from Wei WuXian. Lan WangJi grabbed Wei WuXian and stood in front of him as if protecting him from the attackers but they were just two people and Jin ZiXun had his whole gang. 

“Both Lan WangJi and Wei WuXian are using their spiritual energy. Jin ZiXun, call off the fight!”

“He’s right! We can’t stand long.”

“Wei WuXian!!!! This is not over!!!” Jin ZiXun barked and took off.

“Run you bastards!! That is all you can ever do. Aah... Lan Zhan.. Lan Zhan are you okay? Are you hurt? How did you know I was here? Why did you sneak out? Lan Zhan, you broke rules and snuck out?”

Lan WangJi did beat up those guys but he was breathless. His cultivation was high but still he was only 18.He sat himself on the road and pulled Wei WuXian by his side in the middle of his questionnaire. “Catch your breath first, then we will go back to our dorm” Lan WangJi said. 

“But you are hurt Lan Zhan, shouldn’t we treat that first?”

“I have first aid at my room, I’ll take care of it. Do you have first aid at your room?”

“No. I probably don’t need it. It’s not that bad, is it?”

Lan WangJi stared, because he was injured and bleeding from places. He needed first aid.

“It is huh Lan Zhan! No matter, I will go to my shijie and she will help me”

“Will she be able to sneak out to treat you?”

Lan WangJi knew Wei WuXian’s shijie also went to college and she had occupied the girl’s dorm. 

“Oh Right. She might not. It’s okay i’ll ask someone.”

“Come to my room, i’ll treat you too.”

There was a silence between them. Obviously Lan WangJi said it with and awkwardness and Wei WuXian had just heard the rumors about him and Lan WangJi. Still he agreed to go to Lan WangJi’s room because he needed to patch his wounds.

Once back to Lan WangJi’s room, things Lan WangJi took out his first aid and sat Wei WuXian in his bed. Lan WangJi attended him, carefully. The way Lan WangJi was cleaning his wounds, applying bandages wherever needed, filled his heart with warmth. But when he thought as to why Lan WangJi was helping him, Wei WuXian remembered of what those boys had said. He felt suffocated. Was it true, anything they said? Did Lan WangJi really had feelings for him that everyone could see but him? ‘No! No, don’t think like that for Lan Zhan. He is really a good and kind man. He is just helping me out of his own kindness, and that is all.’ Wei WuXian thought and settled on that.

“I’ll report tomorrow, first thing in the morning about the fight.”

“What? Lan Zhan, you too were, although unwillingly, involved in this fight. You too will be punished if you report!”

“I know. It should be fair.”

“Woah Lan Zhan!!” ‘He is this righteous and what nonsense I was thinking about him helping me because he likes me.’ thought Wei WuXian.

The next day Lan WangJi did just as said he would. He did report a fight and gave himself in too. He gave all the names of the people involved in fight. Everyone was called in to the principal’s office just to witness a mad with anger Lan QiRen. 

“You” Lan QiRen barked at Wei WuXian “are the reason WangJi is involved in all this! You had to sneak out, pick up a fight and drag WangJi in it too.You are staining him!”

“Principal Lan it’s actually the opposite. It’s them.” Wei WuXian said pointing towards the Jin ZiXun gang.

“How?” demanded Lan QiRen. Now to tell Lan QiRen the truth was the poison Wei WuXian can neither spit nor swallow. So he kept quiet, he shut his mouth and turned his face from the truth that they were actually staining Lan WangJi’s image and he was teaching them not to. 

“And you are a part of this mess WangJi? You not only snuck out but also took part in a fight! You are all going to be punished. You all will copy the book of Righteousness Twice over the period of one month along with your regular classes. Jin ZiXun and you all will also help with cleaning of the building after classes are over and continue for a month, for bullying the two boys.”

It was a fair punishment. No one complained about the punishment being too harsh, because they all knew it would fall to deaf ears. They accepted their punishment and left. Lan QiRen was more than disappointed but Lan WangJi did not protest. He even denied to let Wei WuXian know why he snuck out in the first place. Lan XiChen was surprised to hear that his little brother got punished because he was involved in a fight. As soon as he finished his classes he went to talk to his brother.

“Are you okay, WangJi?” was the first thing Lan XiChen asked as he spotted his younger brother alone, sitting in the college ground. Lan WangJi looked up from the book he was reading and knew he would not be able to hide whatever it was he wanted so badly to hide. He looked up at his brother but did not look him in the eye. Lan XiChen sat himself by Lan WangJi’s side and looked at him with concern. Lan WangJi finally replied, “I am alright.”

“You got punished by uncle?!”

“Mn”

“You snuck out after sleeping hours, fought some bunch of boy you hardly know and you are not even upset that uncle punished you! Are you sure you are okay? Is.. Is it about Wei WuXian?”

Lan WangJi was caught red handed. He knew he couldn’t hide anything from his brother but he hardly expected his brother to be this upfront and ask him directly. After a long pause Lan WangJi answered, “The other boys were bullying him. Ganging up against him when he was alone and defenseless.” That was all the assurance the elder brother needed. He knew his little brother would never do anything punishable, unless it involved someone he just can’t watch suffering. 

“So you snuck out to watch over Wei WuXian! Does he know you got punished because of him?”

Of course Lan WangJi wouldn’t tell Wei WuXian. He would rather take the punishment than telling Wei WuXian that he got punished, in the first place, because of him. And what if Wei WuXian asked why he wanted to watch over him? What would Lan WangJi say? It was just too much and so he looked away. Lan XiChen brought him back from his overthinking, “This is dangerous WangJi. What you are doing, is not fair for you and for him. You must find it in your heart to tell him how you feel about him.”

“Someday.” was a promise Lan WangJi had made to himself in silence and ‘someday’ is the promise he now made to his brother, the most trustworthy person in the world for him.

~~~~~~~~~~

THE PRESENT TIME.

Lan WangJi still sat next to sleeping Wei WuXian, caressing his back and thinking back to how it during the first time he ever received a punishment and he enjoyed it. How he rediscovered the feeling he got whenever he was by Wei WuXian’s side. How he realized, during that month of punishment that he surely, undeniably was in love with Wei WuXian. 

He got of the bed and went to the living room. It will soon be night and he will have to make dinner for two. He suddenly realized something and picked out his phone from his pocket and called someone.

“Hello, are you done with your classes?”

“Yes but it’s Wednesday so have one extra class. I will be back at home after an hour or so.”

“Okay. Don’t be late today, there is...someone I want you to meet.”

“Oh so we have a guest today!?”

“You will know when you come home. Be safe.”

“Yeah okay. See you in an hour.”

Wei WuXian woke up half an hour later and was conscious enough to walk himself out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Lan WangJi was preparing for dinner. He was gently rubbing his eyes with his one hand and meekly called out “Lan Zhan!” Lan WangJi spun around and saw Wei WuXian standing there, two feet away from him and calling his name. He immediately went to stand next to him and put a hand on his back, supporting him to stand properly. He quickly hugged Lan WangJi and said in a low voice, “you found me!” Lan WangJi softly put his arms around him and replied “yes I did” “You found me, Lan Zhan!” and repeated this a few more times, as if still not believing.

Lan WangJi understood that Wei WuXian needed time to completely accept the fact that he was no longer a subject to experiment on but was back in the world with Lan WangJi. They stood there for some time and Wei WuXian would keep repeating himself every other second. He would neither stop saying ‘you found me’ nor would he let go Lan WangJi’s embrace. 

Lan WangJi suddenly remembered he was making dinner and he could not hold Wei WuXian like that. So after a few minutes of adjustment and understanding, Wei WuXian was holding Lan WangJi from behind. His arms wrapped around Lan WangJi’s stomach and chest, while Lan WangJi was calmly preparing the dinner. Even from behind Wei WuXian was still saying the same thing again and again. He needed to say it enough times to believe it, Lan WangJi thought and let him do so.

A knock on the door was heard and Wei WuXian stopped repeating his mantra and called out for Lan WangJi, his voice a little terrified. 

“It’s open.” Lan WangJi said and teenage boy walked in.

“I’m home. Are you in the kitchen?”

“Yes. I’ll be out in a minute.” and Lan WangJi turned to Wei WuXian who was now looking at Lan WangJi in utmost fear. Lan WangJi held him in his arms again and said “Wei Ying, it’s my son.” Surprised Wei WuXian asked “ you have a boy?” “Mn” came the reply, “would you like to meet him?” Lan WangJi asked. Wei WuXian was afraid of almost everyone but the man embracing him. He did not want anyone but this man right in front of him. But this was Lan WangJi’s son and Wei WuXian knew he would just be like Lan WangJi and so he gathered the courage and nodded. 

As they came out in the living room, Wei WuXian hid himself behind Lan WangJi. The boy stood up to be introduced by this shy guest. Lan WangJi introduced them saying, “Wei Ying, this is A-Yuan, my son. A-Yuan, this is Wei Ying.” Wei WuXian’s eyes went wide with surprise. He was struck by lightening as he saw the boy and felt the familiarity in him. He wanted to dig deep in his memory trying to seek why the boy and his name sounded familiar. But before he could do any of that digging, he felt dizzy and passed out. Perhaps it was a bit too much for his mind. He fainted while he was hiding behind Lan WangJi but he caught the fainting man. He easily carried him back to bed and came back out a few moments later.

The said son stood there dumbfounded. Not knowing what to say, how to react he just stood there. When his father emerged out again he just could stare at his father. He looked at his father and knew the man was happy but sad, was at content but worried, all for that guest. Pulling himself back, the boy said with much surprise, “You found him, dad!” “Mn” was the only sound Lan WangJi could force out at the time being. It was difficult for him to make his son meet his long lost love. 

“What are you going to do, now that you found him dad?”

“I..I don’t know!”

And they stood there, looking at each other, trying to figure out how their lives would go on from now that they finally found their lost piece of puzzle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-Yuan is here!!!
> 
> The next chapter is going to be full of drama!


End file.
